Claiming Him
by SilverFoxFiles
Summary: Shannon tells Mac how it will be. NCIS/CSINY Crossover--Part of the Firestorms Universe


Mac hadn't seen Jet in a while

Author Note: Next in the Firestorms series. Things don't look so great for Mac and Gibbs at the moment but they'll EVENTUALLY figure it out!

You can find the previous stories in the series here:silverfoxfiles./2562.html#cutid1

Or read a spinoff universe where Mac and Gibbs get together sooner rather than later here: silverfoxfiles./7161.html

What you need to know if you're new to the series:

This is a saga of the relationship between Mac Taylor(CSI NY) and Jethro Gibbs(NCIS). In our universe, they met as Marines and were injured together in the bombings in Beruit in 1983. In the aftermath, they came together and as they healed, they fell deeply in love. They spent over two months together and came out to Mac's very supportive parents.

Jethro had a sometimes sexual relationship with a young 17 yr old from his hometown and this revelation really shook their relationship to the core. Jet and Mac broke up on New Year' Eve and Jet slept with Shannon. When she became pregnant, there seemed to be no hope for our boys. Jet and Shannon have married, Mac is trying to be noble, even though it is killing them, and here we are.

Their love is way too intense to die, even if neither would dare break Jet's marital vows, and Shannon is just a stubborn 17 yr. old in love for the first time. They'll figure it all out eventually!

Thanks to Anna for the beta!

Mac hadn't seen Jet or Shannon in a while. He'd heard from his friend that they were settling in to married life.

Then Shannon had called.

As soon as they got back to her place, he realized Jet's mark was all over the place. This was going to be very interesting, in a what wouldn't kill him would make him stronger mindset.

She motioned him to the couch and left the room, returning with a couple of icy beers. He popped the top on the one, and arched an eyebrow to her. "What is this about, Shannon?"

"A lot of things have changed since New Year's, Mac. When you took over and ruined the holiday. You need to understand something. I'm not the stupid kid you think I am and I won't be the other woman in this relationship."

"What do you mean," Mac asked slowly. "I'm a friend. I'm not competition, Shannon." He didn't think for a minute that Jet had spilled their secret, but he had to know how she'd known all the details. "All we are is friends, Shannon. You're the only woman and not the other woman. Redhead, like Jet liked." At least his hair was darkening finally to regular brown instead of cinnamon. Jet had commented on his hair a lot.

He took a few swallows of beer. "Is this some weird come-on? Are you making some sort of crazy pass at me? We both know you're completely into Jet."

"I'm not making a pass at you; I'm not really your type anyway am I, Mac? Jethro gets this look when he's talking about you. I know when he's asleep, I mean really asleep, he calls your name. You were with him and those people wouldn't let me go see him when he was hurt. 'Cause I was underage. And then he went and met your parents."

Shannon picked at the label on her drink, still not having opened it. "But the other thing I know is that I'm the one he married, and we're gonna have a baby. And your mom and dad think we're family."

"Shannon, there is nothing between Jet and me, not any more, if there ever was. Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't trod on the sanctity of your marriage, especially not if a child is involved. I'm happy for you, really. You've loved him forever."

Mac downed his beer and looked at Shannon closely. "Things have changed and I can't pretend I like it, but it isn't my life. It is yours and Jethro's. There isn't a defined place for me as more, but I'll never stop being his friend. Like it or not, we're family. Does that make you happier?"

He could feel his heart breaking with every word he spoke.

"No, it doesn't really. He could always leave me for you. I don't have boy parts and he likes boy parts." Things had been better between her and Jethro lately, but she had always known there was someone else who held his heart, and that she was little more than a warm bed and attentive partner when he was home. And he had his responsibility to her.

If it weren't for the baby and the promise he made to their dead mothers, she knew Jethro wouldn't still be around. "I'm glad you at least respect our marriage. It has been difficult enough without having you around all the time. I hope you understand why I asked you here. I needed you to know what was going on, because I didn't figure that Jethro would have told you."

That hurt. "Shannon, I respect and love Jet enough that if you both want me out of the picture, I'll go. Hell, I'll leave my parents and go. But know one thing. If you expect your marriage will be perfect with me gone, I have news for you. Jet isn't going to change who he is. He's oxygen to me and if you ask him, he'll say the same thing. I'm not telling you that to make you jealous, it is just a fact. We're brothers."

But facts being facts still didn't change that she shared his bed, when he was around. That responsibility went into love. "To ease your mind, I'm not going to seduce him with my masculine wiles or any of that bullshit, but if he needs a shoulder and asks for it, I won't turn him away. Never. We went through a war, Sweetheart. We're brothers, we never were that way. God, Shannon…he loves you."

Mac closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was standing above him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I thought you'd deny it once you got here. If I asked Jethro, he'd deny until he was blue in the face and then turn it around on me and try to make me think I was crazy."

"Why should I? You know how upset I was over New Year's. You're a kid, but you're observant as hell. But I'm telling you, Shan, you mess with him and you'll rue the day you crossed me."

"Hang around, drink your beer, just stay out of my bed. I know how excited he is right now, about the baby. If you try to wreck that, I'm taking my child with me. And I will tell anyone who listens just who it is that Jethro would rather have in his bed. I could walk away from that, but tell me would you two manage? And Mom and Dad would be so hurt."

Mac winced. She could and would do it if pushed. "I will never be ashamed of loving Jet. And I told you I'll respect your wedding vows. I'm not going to be a part of him screwing up. Shannon, do you know what true love is like? I love him, dammit. If that means watching him from afar, I'll do it. I'll never give you the power to destroy him."

He set his jaw, furious. "We have nothing more to say, Shannon, except for one thing. Every time you sleep with him, remember what you're taking from him. Because of a vow a kid made to another kid. And consider if that is true love. I'd like to be a big enough man to wish you luck but all I'll say is if you don't treat him like the amazing guy he is, I will always be there for him. Always. We have a bond based upon ourselves and not just a shared tragedy."

He stormed out of the house, his heart breaking with every step he took.


End file.
